It has been found that the application of a high voltage to a combustion reaction can enhance the combustion reaction and/or drive the reaction, control or enhance heat derived therefrom, and/or cause flue gas derived therefrom to achieve a desirable parameter. In some embodiments, it may be desirable to drive an electrode assembly to a time-varying bipolar high voltage.
Efficiently driving a single electrode to an arbitrary high voltage bipolar waveform may present challenges to system cost, size, reliability, power consumption, etc. What is needed is an approach that can apply variable voltage or bipolar voltage to a combustion reaction-coupled electrode assembly while minimizing negatives.